


Depression

by scherryzade



Series: Five stages of grief [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After the Fall, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft knows where his brother is hiding - that element of his plan, at least, was transparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depression

Mycroft knows where his brother is hiding - that element of his plan, at least, was transparent. He is glad that in this, at least, he knows his brother better than James Moriarty.

There was a moment -

Of course, his hands are tied. But they always are, in the service of his government, and why should it stop him now? The country's needs and those of his brother are temporarily aligned: the spider's web must be rooted out.

He knows that he should contact his brother, offer what little help he can with what Sherlock - what he can infer that Sherlock intends.

He should, and he will, and at this moment, he cannot.


End file.
